Arachnophobia
by FyreFlie
Summary: Ryuzaki needs a little protection... HagaXRyuzaki slash


****

Title: Arachnophobia

****

Rating: PG-13. This is the relatively clean version.

****

Content: Romance, humour, slash.

****

Characters: Insector Haga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki.

****

Summary: Ryuzaki needs a little protection…

****

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

Author Notes: I got bored, as I do, and wrote this. It's short because I've cut a massive chunk out of it. Said chunk is full of dirty pornographic stuff and nowhere near finished yet. Give me a day or so and I should be done with it. I'll post the full thing as a separate R rated story. Until then, this will have to do. It's Haga/Ryuzaki slash, as usual. Also, if you find anything even remotely resembling a plot anywhere within this story, then shoot it. Okay? Okay…Enjoy!

****

Arachnophobia

A terrified shriek echoed around the dimly lit apartment. Glancing up from his book, Haga probably would have laughed at the girlish quality to his boyfriend's voice if he hadn't have been so startled. Hearing rapid footsteps thundering down the hallway from the bathroom, the bug duellist stood up and caught the taller boy in his arms.

'What's the matter, Ryuzaki-chan?' he asked gently.

Clinging to Haga tightly, the brunette could do nothing but point in the general direction of the bathroom. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Haga hesitantly padded down the hallway, the trembling dino duellist not far behind, clutching his hand in a vice grip. Upon entering the bathroom, Haga's bafflement doubled. Everything seemed to be in its place. Nothing worth screaming about was evident. Haga glanced at Ryuzaki, who was wide-eyed and chewing his fingernails nervously.

'Isn't it horrible?' he breathed shakily.

Narrowing his eyes questioningly, Haga shook his head. Pouting in dismay, Ryuzaki pulled Haga further into the bathroom. He opened the glass door of the small shower cubicle, pointing downwards before retreating behind the smaller teenager. 

'Iyarashii!' he cried, squeezing his eyes shut. 'It's huge and gross and scary!'

Haga looked down and tried to find what had given Ryuzaki such a scare. The rubber bathmat? The bottle of shampoo? The tiny eight-legged creature that was unsuccessfully trying to scale the slippery glass wall of the shower cubicle? 

Ah…

'The spider?'

Ryuzaki let out another disturbingly high-pitched squeak and nodded his head.

'I was just brushing my teeth, minding my own business, when that disgusting thing climbed up the inside of the glass, baring its evil little fangs! Then it fell back down to the floor and started wriggling its nasty little legs at me! All eight of them! It was the grossest thing I've ever seen.'

Searching Ryuzaki's frightening features, Haga could only blink in astonishment as he realised that his lover was being serious. As cruel as he knew he was being by doing so, the bug duellist began to laugh so hard that he had to clutch onto the edge of the sink to keep himself from falling over. This seemed to make Ryuzaki even more distressed than he had been in the first place.

'It's not funny, Haga!' he huffed. 'I'm scared.'

Composing himself, the cerulean hared boy turned to look at his lover and was met with a sorry looking sight. There were tears forming in the corner of Ryuzaki's eyes. His lips were contorted into an apprehensive pout, and his fists were clenched tightly, gripping at the hem of his beige T-shirt. He looked so innocent, and absolutely adorable. This didn't go at all unnoticed by Haga, who subconsciously licked his lips as he leisurely perused his brunette lover. Smiling apologetically, Haga stepped towards Ryuzaki, pulling the unnerved teen into his arms and kissing his lips lightly.

'Gomen, koi,' Haga murmured softly. 'I'll get rid of the spider.'

Blushing at Haga's gentle words, Ryuzaki smiled hesitantly before sitting down on the closed toilet seat lid to watch his boyfriend liberate the little intruder. Haga stepped into the shower cubicle and looked for the spider, which had climbed a little way back up the glass door. He reached out for it slowly and gently, not finding it necessary to damage its diminutive form.

'It's not that big, Ryuzaki,' Haga called. 'No more than a half inch leg-span.'

'That's easy for you to say,' Ryuzaki replied moodily. 'You don't have auroraphobia.'

'Since it's rather unlikely that you have a fear of the Northern Lights, I take it you mean arachnophobia?' Haga smirked.

Ryuzaki opened his mouth to respond, but chose to merely shrug and blush huffily. Still smirking, Haga returned to the task at hand. He cupped his fingers over the spider and tenderly scooped it up, holding it up to his face to look at it more closely.

'It hasn't got any fangs either,' he remarked. 'You have quite an imagination, koi. But of course, that's why I love you so-ah, kisama!'

Ryuzaki jumped up and yelped as the spider leapt from Haga's hand and landed on the rubber bathmat on the floor of the shower cubicle. Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's reaction, Haga leaned down and tried to recapture the lively little spider. As Haga knelt down, Ryuzaki couldn't stop his eyes from wandering, and indulged himself in a long lustful gaze at the smaller boy's firm denim clad ass. Sighing, Haga struggled to keep his balance as the eight-legged demon darted across the shower cubicle floor and eventually disappeared down the plughole.

'Well, that's that,' the bug duellist declared. 'Our little friend has left the building.'

'He's no friend of mine,' Ryuzaki grumbled.

Chuckling softly, Haga stroked his fingers across Ryuzaki's inflamed cheek as he turned to exit the bathroom. Before he could move an inch out of the room, his hand was grasped at.

'Wait, where are you going?' Ryuzaki asked in desperation.

'Back to my book,' Haga replied with a frown. 'The spider's gone, Ryuzaki. There's nothing more to be afraid of.'

Ryuzaki dropped to his knees pleadingly, still clutching Haga's hand tightly.

'But it's only gone down the plughole,' Ryuzaki said. 'It might come back.'

'So? Just finish up in the bathroom now and it'll be long gone by morning,' Haga suggested.

'But I wanted to take a shower.'

'Well what is it that you want me to do, Ryuzaki?' Haga sighed, losing his patience a little. 'Dig up the drain and make sure that it's gone?'

'No,' Ryuzaki blushed. 'But I was hoping that maybe you'd protect me while I shower.'

Haga rolled his eyes. 'And how do you propose I do such a thing?'

Grinning, Ryuzaki pounced up and nearly pulled the other boy off his feet as he dragged them both back into the shower cubicle. As the glass door was firmly closed behind him, Haga opened his mouth to protest. His pleas quickly melted into an outraged squeal as warm water spurted out of the head of the shower over the still clothed duo. While Ryuzaki seemed to take great pleasure in having his hair and clothes soaked and clinging to his skin, Haga was lost for words as he stood fists clenched, his clothes and hair dripping and his glasses growing foggy with condensation.

'What…on earth…Are you completely insane?!' he shrieked. 'My clothes are absolutely-'

The bug duellist was cut short as Ryuzaki's lips pressed firmly against his. Moaning in surprise at the sudden pleasant attack, Haga staggered back slightly, leaning his back against the tiled wall as Ryuzaki ground their hips together. Flickering the tip of his tongue against Haga's lips, Ryuzaki smiled as his lover opened his mouth, permitting a deeper and more intense kiss. As their tongues battled heatedly, Ryuzaki ran his hand through Haga's drenched hair as he pressed their bodies closer together. Giving Haga's tongue one last firm suck, Ryuzaki pulled their mouths apart and winked seductively at his waterlogged lover. Having removed Haga's glasses and delicately placed them in the soap dish, Ryuzaki began teasing Haga's neck with light fleeting kisses. Panting and gasping as his hips bucked against Ryuzaki's, Haga tossed his head back, giving Ryuzaki better access to his throat. Trailing his tongue along Haga's jugular up to his jawbone, Ryuzaki playfully nibbled and licked at his lover's earlobe, his own arousal increasing as the shorter teen shuddered and sighed sensually beneath him.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki pulled back, eliciting a dissatisfied moan from his blue eyed lover. Grinning saucily, Ryuzaki grasped the edge of Haga's shirt and quickly stripped the bug duellist of the garment. Relishing every second of contact, Ryuzaki slowly danced his fingertips across the exposed flesh of Haga's torso. In its wake, Ryuzaki's touch left trails of tiny invisible pinpricks, causing the surface of Haga's body to tingle and sweat with anticipation. Pressing his lips to Haga's again briefly, Ryuzaki caressed Haga's nipples in between his finger and thumb before leaning down to permit his tongue and lips to overtake the task. Haga gasped, his fingers entangling in Ryuzaki's hair, encouraging the brunette's mouth to work harder against his chest. Sliding his tongue down Haga's stomach to the waistband of his shorts, Ryuzaki gracefully dropped to his knees and unfastened the lower garment. He slid the shorts down Haga's legs at a leisurely pace, kissing and licking at the exposed flesh of Haga's hips and thighs as it was revealed. Haga glanced down and smiled gently as he witnessed his lover's ministrations, but his smile quickly faded as he realised, despite his slightly impaired vision, what had crawled back up through the plughole.

'Erm…Ryuzaki-chan?' Haga began softly. 'I don't want to alarm you, but…its back.'

Pausing from his actions, Ryuzaki glanced down by his side where the tiny creature had reappeared. Much to Haga's surprise, Ryuzaki didn't freak out. Instead, he smiled casually and scooped the spider up into the palm of his hands.

'Sorry, little guy,' he said gently. 'But the following content of this shower cubicle is rated totally unsuitable for insects.'

Opening the cubicle door a crack, Ryuzaki placed the spider on the bathroom floor as watched as it scurried over to the sink. He then turned and smirked up at Haga, who was glaring down at him incredulously.

'Something wrong, koi?' Ryuzaki asked innocently.

His answer came in the form of a sharp smack to the back of the head.

'Baka!' Haga exclaimed. 'I can't believe you lied to me!'

Laughing as he carefully got to his feet, the dino duellist tenderly slid his arms around the waist of his fuming lover, pressing a soft kiss to the shorter boy's forehead. Pouting, Haga looked away from Ryuzaki, expressing a lot more anger than what he was actually feeling.

'Don't be like that, my little aphid,' Ryuzaki said light-heartedly. 'How else would I have got you into the shower with me without asking you outright and sounding like some horny freak?'

'I already knew that you're a horny freak,' Haga snapped back. 'However, it has only now been brought to my attention that you're a **dishonest** horny freak.'

The bug duellist smirked inwardly as Ryuzaki's face fell a little. The embrace he held Haga in tightened considerably as he met his koi's clear blue eyes apologetically.

'Gomen,' Ryuzaki said sincerely. 'I didn't mean to upset you, Haga. I just meant it as a joke.'

'Well, it wasn't very funny,' Haga replied sternly.

'Gomen,' the sheepish dino duellist repeated.

There was a short space of relative quiet, filled only by the thunderous spray of the shower still running in the background. Eventually, Haga decided to break the silence between he and his lover.

'So?'

Ryuzaki blinked, perplexity swelling in his greyish-blue eyes. Clucking his tongue impatiently, Haga gestured down at himself and his state of undress.

'Aren't you going to make it up to me somehow?' he proposed huskily.

After a few more seconds of confusion, Ryuzaki finally caught onto what Haga was hinting at. Breaking into a relieved grin, the brunette enthusiastically pressed his lips against Haga's and quickly resumed the delicious task from before.

*~*~*

Aaaannnnd cut! Sorry to stop you there, but this is getting too much for a PG-13 rated story. Like I said, the full un-cut version is coming soon, so watch this space! Just in case the Japanese bits and pieces confused you, here are a few translations:

****

Iyarashii – Disgusting. Not sure if I've used the word in the correct grammatical context, but either way, that's what Ryuzaki-kun is thinking.

****

Gomen – I'm sorry.

****

Koi – Love.

****

Kisama – Basically, a vulgar way of saying 'you'.

Think that's all of them…Just one more note though. Ryuzaki refers to Haga as his 'little aphid'. For those of you who don't know, aphids are tiny green insects that live on flowers like roses. They're considered pests and are eaten by ladybugs a lot. Haga's never been eaten by a ladybug to my knowledge, but he's green and he's a pest, so…

Okay then! You can review now if you like! ^_^

Thanks for reading!

FyreFlie

xx


End file.
